


Pain

by A_Weak_Raven_Child



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love, Love Letters, Love Poems, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Weak_Raven_Child/pseuds/A_Weak_Raven_Child
Summary: You deserve the best that can be conceived, in all possible ways, in any space and time.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> A Weak Raven Child
> 
> In a S. R inspiration

You deserve the universe, you deserve so many skies, so many wonders and worlds, countless dreams, splendid mornings and magnificent sunsets. You deserve the best that can be conceived, in all possible ways, in any space and time. With all your talent, beauty, love, charisma and intelligence you deserve all the good and pleasant that our Lord has reserved for you. And I am not part of it. I can not give you anything of how much you can expect or receive, I can not offer you anything that does you justice, honor, to demonstrate how valuable you are. The precious thing that your being is in all its forms and glare. I can not afford to be selfish and greedy, I can not ask you anything, even one of your looks would be at least generous to me, how could I pray for one of your smiles, for one of your words if what I am ashamed deeply. In all your ability to extend and contain all beauty, strength and vigor of this nature that unfolds in infinite creatures, you define them all, the condensas all, the roots in your heat and the germs to exalt them beyond its is How could I even dare to touch the skirts of your being? How to appreciate the beauty of your heart or the vitality of your power? 

Incomplete and empty, unsure and without appeal, faded, overshadowed and as dragged by the Solano wind, I am before you. With nothing more than a naked and sad heart, who cries, repent, shudder in pain, calloused empty hands and a palpitantly sick body. Even this love consumed to its ashes in terrors and duels can not hide and be free in one of the nooks of my soul. 

Distressed himself reclides himself in the darkest dungeons, self-caller for having existed. Born man would have been more campaign, more acceptable more condolent with these feelings. But I am a woman, a woman who in the end everything still retains the pride of being what she is. That he does not find another place where he resides so much sensitivity, passion and charm as in the woman. Of which I am, although reduced and impoverished, one more. .

And from all of them, like you, none. And I do not know what is darker, if you cry for you, because you will never know about me, because I'm nobody, because my hopes have dreams. Or, because you are with someone who can give you everything, because although nobody deserves you, you are with him, and I can only look from my bed, longing for a breath of fresh air. 

A hug that never came, a hug that mitigates the pain of my chest. He is all that I am not, is the one that everyone see as correct, the ideal guy, your haze. He buys you things with whom I would sound, takes you to places where I will never be. I am just that plebeia that you never would look at, that blue princess with a wound crossing her heart, who has lost the duel for your love. 

And despite all this torment that has meant me to love you, I am in debt to our Lord, he had mercy on me and could see you. You are that love that I can never embrace but I will always wait, that love that will inflame my soul of so much passion and I can not express. 

My soul and heart, my blood and breath is yours if you ask me, just yours. I could not give myself to anyone else, it's not my will, I've surrendered before a battle I can not win, it's just you, my heart is only allowed to love you. How I hate this world that I freed me to love you only at such an unpleasant and disgusting price, how that line has thinned between feeling and falling into the repulsive corruption of this rotten humanity. They disguise and make up the libertine, their reprobate perversion, of love and freedom, sing and dance in their vices and instants. How can it be? How lost they are, so valued, so listened and so wrong and vile.

Gold for our Lord to preserve you from his evil, his flattond languages whose end is only darkness and eternal fear, even in his free will are slaves and prisoners of all his evil. And I even though prisoners, my prisons are hope, longing, are privileges beyond all consciousness, it is the imperishable that is before the Creator, it is being there where there are no more tears or pain. In those white coasts, meadows and forests where there is no harm or suffering. Being there, where I will not cry, nor my bones shuddered and where there will be no need for medicine. What consolation and joy will be for me that you can be participating with such immeasurable love, of such glory beyond perception. 

Oh my beloved, how much I want to save us both, how much I want to take you out of hand and guide you to sweet rest, play under the sun, rest under the moon. Being the perfect fusion of all the, physical and spiritual elements where there is only space for summer storms and winter homes. 

Weave the universal tapestry that is so talked about, take a walk around the universe, run in galactic rails, gallop between shooting stars. Count the Pleiades, walk with Orion in any sea and over the Earth.

Knowing the Great Blue, Dress up with the candor of the snow, with oceanic magma, looking for so many deepest the first life, to do our own primigenic broth and unfold in so many beautiful and countless creations. Being so yours that our substance is indivisible, inherent in the same existence.  
Sailing in all this love from which you are the source, finding you and finding me, even in my death I will love you. In my Requiem, when I give up the Spirit, when there is no more encouragement in me and our Lord receives me in his arms, I will give thanks for allowing me to have known you. In every life and in all possible universes, always yours. K.


End file.
